A Different Kind of Stark
by Bashsister23
Summary: Tony Stark discovers he has a half sister, but she is a mutant. She has a troubled past and a complicated future. Can she get along with her new brother and his friends? Can Tony accept that she is a mutant? Family, Drama, Romance, Friendship, and Hurt/Comfort. This is AU!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is AU, X-men Days of Futures Past didn't occur, but everyone dead is actually alive...so yeah!**

**I am a huge lover of Wolverine, and I love the Avengers. I was going to pick Bruce to have a daughter, but decided against it. **

**There will be Romance for Steve Rogers/OC, Colossus/OC, Rouge/Bobby, Kitty/Quicksilver, Logan/Ororo, Tony/Pepper, Jane/Thor. And Family for Wolverine/OC, Tony/OC, and Bruce/OC. And Friendship-ness for everyone/OC! Yay!**

* * *

Tony's P.O.V.

Today was great, Pepper was happily working at her desk, which was huge thanks to me. The Captain and the rest of the Avengers were fully moved in to their rooms in Stark Tower. Fury had insisted that we all stay close together incase another alien invasion were to happen. Thor usually didn't stay long, he came back and forth from Alien-ville every so often to visit his smarty pants girlfriend, Jane. Jane Foster and her assistant Darcy also got rooms here, don't ask me why but Pepper told me to make it happens so I did.

I was currently working on a new suit when JARVIS started speaking.

" she-who-must-not-be-named is waiting for you in the common area." No, why is she here?

"And how did she get in?" I asked annoyed.

"Happy let her in." Of course, Happy met her once. "Fine" I muttered getting up and heading to the common area.

There she sat in her wheel-chair, with an oxygen tank hooked up to the back of it. She was talking slowly to Captain and Pepper.

"Careful, don't get to close she may try to kill you." I say trying to be sarcastic, but the truth hurts. Pepper and Rogers look at me with confused eyes.

"What still haven't died yet. Pity. What do you want? Money for a repair job? The wheels could use some updating, afraid money won't be able to fix your personality though."

"Tony!" Pepper yelled.

"It's alright Pepper. He has every right to be rude. Hello son." She said with a light smile. My birth mother. She wanted nothing to do with me when I found her 10 years ago, in fact all she wanted was more money for booze.

"Yea well nice having you here, roll yourself that way." I said pointing to the exit. At this point all the avengers had shown up.

"My therapist says I need to make amends before I die. You're the last person on my list Anthony."

"Flattered as always."

"Tony, give the poor woman her dying wish and listen to her." Roger said sitting next to Pepper on the couch. I walked over and leaned on a table, I gestured my hand for her to speak.

"Just like your father all you were good for was money." That's how she wanted to start off, wonderful. "Seventeen years ago I met a guy at a bar, and nine months later I had a baby. She was cute and nice, but then she turned out to be a freak, tossed her away I did. When you found me I had no reason to tell you, hell I could still care less about that abomination, but I was told I needed to apologize for my wrong doings. Now that I've said what I needed I'll take my leave." She said smugly.

I have a sister, well half sister out their somewhere. "You tossed her away?"

"She was a freak! Joined that school for the lot of them." With that she wheeled away to the elevator and left. A school for freaks, what does that even mean. "JARVIS, look up birth records, find the girl 'she' is talking about."

"Tony, I had no idea how awful she was, I felt bad. I'm sorry-" Pepper started to say before I cut her off.

"No she is like that with everyone."

"I think she is talking about Xavier's School for gifted youngsters." Natasha spoke up. We all looked at her.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"It's a school, for mutants. They go their when they have no place else to go. You know, mutant high."

"Sir, Miss Romanov is correct. Admitted eleven years ago was a young girl Christina, who changed her name to Christina Hawthorne." JARVIS stated and pulled up a picture on the big screen. There stood a little girl with dark brown hair, and a huge smile. Behind her, hugging her was a rather large man with harry arms, he wore a leather jacket. To her side stood a teenage boy wearing red shades, next to him was an old bald man in a wheel-chair. All of them were smiling happily.

"What are you going to do with information, Tony" Bruce asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I never had a sibling, let alone a sister." It was quiet and no one spoke.

"You have to go get her." Happy said from somewhere in the room. We all turned our heads and there he was tears forming in his eyes. "She must have though that no family wanted her, she needs to know she has family." He sobbed. He was right, I need to meet her. Then it clicked, Natasha said 'mutant' high.

"She is a mutant?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, sir. She is classified as an Alpha level mutant."

"And that means what, JARVIS?" Rogers asked.

"It mean she is classified as one of the strongest most feared mutants."

"So she is dangerous?" Asked Barton.

"Yes." JARVIS answered. That's when chatter broke out amongst everyone in the room. Barton and Darcy believed bringing her here would be dangerous, Jane, Pepper, Happy, and the Captain believe bringing her here would help give happiness to both My sister and I. Bruce and Natasha were quiet.

"I've dealt with Mutants before Tony, some are not to be messed with. Professor Xavier is also an Alpha level mutant, but he is a good man. If your sister has control of her abilities and is on the side of peace then she shouldn't be a problem, if she doesn't have control of her powers she could be catastrophic." Nat said once talking ceased.

"It's. to our choice if you want to bring her here or not, it's yours." Bruce said and walked back towards his lab. Well I think I want to meet this sister of mine.

"JARVIS get me the schools number."

Christina's P.O.V.

Today felt nice, there was a great breeze outside and I was loving it. I was currently sitting by breakstone lake with a few friends. Bobby and Rogue were sitting on a rock near the edge of the lake, they were dating. Q, short for Quicksilver, was cheating in a game of football that he and Peter were playing. I was reading my favorite book, Perfect Chemistry, for the who knows how many times I've read it, but I still loved it.

Rouge was a pretty girl, she had brown hair with two white stripes as bangs, she was rather tall too. Rouge and I share a common ability, we can copy other peoples abilities. Unlike Rouge, I keep the abilities forever. All Rouge has to do is touch somebody and gain their abilities, mine is a little different, mine is controlled through a though process. I can use the abilities through emotions. I have full control over my abilities, or I have had control for the last three years. Bobby, we call him Iceman, has the ability of...wait for it: ICE! He can control the temperature in any room he is in and he makes lovely ice statues too. Before Bobby had control of his ice powers he used to beable to change his body to snow, he even looked like a snow man, but now he can change his body to complete solid ice. Oh how practice changes us. Q was tall, not as tall as Colossus, but tall. His hair was white, and his ability is super speed, not only that but he can also think as fast as he can move. As much as he likes to act like an idiot he is a genius, not as smart as me, but a genius none the less. Then there is Colossus, my best friend other than Q. His real name is Piotr, but everyone calls him Peter or Colossus. Colossus has known me the longest. He met me when I first came to the school. He is tall and buff and drop dead gorgeous. He can change his entire body into a form of steel. When he does he is almost impenetrable. When he takes his steel form he doesn't need food or water or even oxygen to sustain himself. His abilities is one of my favorites, I'm glad I copied it. It has proved very useful to me in battle.

It was peaceful until Q noticed Kitty running down the hill to get to us. Kitty was short, like me, and she had the ability to phase through solid matter. She can walk through walls and fall through floors. She can also take people through walls with her. Physical attacks are mostly useless against her.

"Rini, The professor is looking for you. He says it's urgent." She said out of breath. Rini was my nickname, don't ask me why. It wasn't my code name, red willow was my code name. I had Q run me back to the Mansion. With my book firmly in my hand I walked through the school and went for Professor X's office. On my way their kids of all ages said all forms of 'Hello's' to me.

When I rounded the corner of the library I was at the doors of his office. I have a slight knock and entered, in the middle was Professor X in his wheel-chair. In the room was Scott, Jean, Ororo, Hank and Logan. Logan, the man I considered my father, was also called Wolverine. He can heal his body at a extremely fast pace, his original ability allowed him bone claws, but through experimentation his bones were made to a form of metal, now he has metal claws. Not only that, but he has actual instincts of that of a wolf.

"Daddy, when did you get here?" I asked confused. Usually he sends me letters telling me when he will be arriving.

"The professor called me, told me to come back immediately." He said giving me a tight squeeze.

"What's going on? Is something happening?" I asked turning to the professor.

"Chrissy, why don't you sit." The professor asked. The professor, at least to me, was the strongest mutant alive. He had the ability to read minds, control minds, alter memories, and so much more. I copied his abilities by accident when I was 9. I took a very long time to learn to control his abilities, I refuse to used them even now, because they are so powerful.

I sat on an open chair next to Hank. I gave his a slight nod and focused on the professor. I could easily read everyone's mind if I wanted too, but I really didn't like the professors power.

"A week ago we were contacted by a Tony Stark. Do you know of this man?" The professor asked.

"Tony Stark owns Stark Industries and is also known as Iron Man, he is apart of a group called the Avengers and he fought in the battle of New York, right?"

"Correct."

"Ok, why is he calling? Does he need something?"

"Apparently your mother visited him a week ago." My whole body stiffened. My mother, the monster of my nightmares and reality was back.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"She isn't just your mother, she is also Mr. Starks mother." What?

"But, that would make him my half-brother."

"I know dear." My head started hurting.

"What does he want."

"He wants to meet you." _"Meet me why? I don't want to meet him. This is awful, just awful."_ I though in my head.

_"It's ok, Chrissy. You don't have to meet him, not yet."_ The Professors voice spoke in my head.

_"Yet?" _I thought.

"Your mother is on her death bed, legally you are here due to her signature, but when she dies, Tony will have full custody of you." The professor said aloud for all to hear. I sat their desperately trying not to think. I could see that Logan was very angry, his hands were formed into fists, his demeanor was pissed.

"May I be excused?" I asked the professor. He nodded, and I got up and left the room. I turned myself back out the library and headed down stairs to the first sub-basement. There were were two women's dormitories, one on the second floor and one on the first sub-basement. When I was younger I was on the second floor, but I moved down two years ago.

When I got to my room I grabbed a towel and went for a shower. My head was killing me, I don't want to meet Tony Stark. I'm happy here with Logan, and my friends. Hopefully the crooked bat won't die until I'm 18, then I can stay here. When I finished in the shower I changed into some shorts and laid down and drifted off to sleep.

_"Run! Run fast!" I yelled through my head and I ran through the forest. It was dark, cold and wet, the forest look 100 times scarier right now. I was hurrying to leave the forest and find shelter in the park that I'd stay at. "Almost there" I thought to myself. When I reached the park I crawled into one of the tunnels and ate the sandwich I stole from a person on the sidewalk. They were chasing me, but I think I lost them. I quickly dug into the half eaten sandwich, it tasted so good. It has been three weeks since I ran away from home. If I could even call it home, my mother hated me. She tried to drown me and burn me. She is scary, she even tried cutting me, that's when I ran. _

_The first night was the scariest. I had no idea where I was or what I was supposed to do. I hid in a tree trunk my first night, and when day came I jumped at the sound of police sirens. I was afraid they would bring me back to her. I lost my shoes a few days after that night. I got used to scavenging for food, eating stuff out of trash cans and dumpsters. It was easy picking, sometimes. Apparently it was frowned upon by the police, so anytime I heard them I ran. _

_The next few days went by and I wasn't able to steel anything. My stomach was so hungry, my body already looked lighter. You could see the bones through my skin. My hair was filthy and matted, my clothing in tatters. It wasn't like I had a store to go into and get clothes out of. _

_I walked to the alley way behind some fancy restaurant and started digging through the dumpster. They were bound to have some left over food. I know people, and people never seemed to finish everything on their plates. More for me. "Crust, crust, crust...come on food. Ah! There, half a burger!" I said happily. I picked up the burger, but dropped it when I heard, "Hey Kid! What are you doing?!" A man yelled. I dropped the burger and ran out the alley way, I could hear the mans foot steps behind me. I didn't have enough energy to run, damn it._

_Within moments the man caught me. I struggled in his hold._

_"Let me go! Let me go!" I yelled. _

_"It's ok kid, it's ok. No one is going to hurt you." The man said. Then a tall black woman came running up behind him. "Is she ok?" The lady asked. When he turned away to look at her I bit down hard on his hand and took off again. This time I fought to escape, I ran to the closest forest and tried to lose them, both were chasing me. Sadly, they had me cornered in minutes. _

_"Get away!" I yelled. Moving myself away as far as possible._

_"No one is going to hurt you kid, stop running." The man said with his hands in the air to surrender._

_"I'll hurt you! Get away!" When I yelled this time some kind of energy burst out of me. The lady went flying back into a tree, she was bleeding now. The man was thrown back too, his arm was badly cut. I started to cry, "Run away! I'm sorry!" The man started to get up again._

_"It's ok kid, look." He said pointing to his arm. I looked and the gash that was on his arm started to heal. "You're not alone kid, I have powers too, and so does she." Pointing to the woman who was slowly getting up. He inched closer and I moved back._

_"No! Get back! I'll hurt you. I hurt everyone, go away. Leave! You're just like her! You'll try to hurt me. I won't go back to her! I'm never going back. I won't!" I yelled, but he got closer and pulled me into a hug._

_"It's ok, you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you. You're not going back to her." He hugged me. No one has ever hugged me. All my fear had slowly started to fade away. I cried into the man shoulder, the ground shook. The woman stood a few feet away from us and said quietly, "Come on Logan, we should get her some food and a change of clothing." _

_He nodded and pulled back from me. "I'm Logan, kid. And from now on No one os going to hurt you." _

_"Lo-logan" I said in disbelief. He picked me up slowly and carried away. _

I woke up with a start, my heart raced. I haven't thought about that day in a very long time. That was the day I met Logan, the day he took me from Hell.

_He took me onto this big plane. There, the woman sat in the pilots seat and said to prepare for take off._

_"We're going back to our place. It's called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I know awful name, but it's home. There, everyone has powers, everyone one is special." Logan explained. _

_"Do you live there too?" I asked slowly._

_He nodded his head, "Yep, Ororo and I are teachers there. I teach combat training."_

_"Combat training?" _

_"I teach people how to fight." I looked down, I looked awful. Logan got up and pulled something out and handed it to me. It was a package of cheese and crackers. "It's not much, but until we get to the school it's all we have." I reached for it slowly and nodded. _

_It wasn't long before we reached to school. Logan picked me up slowly and we exited the plane with Ororo. _

_When we entered the school I saw a lot of kids faces. They were all staring at me. I was scared. We entered an office where a bald old man sat. Logan put me down and I immediately ran behind him to hide. Ororo sat on a couch opposite of the bald man. The old man moved himself around the back of the desk he was behind and I saw that he was in a wheel-chair. _

_"Hello, Christina." He said with a smile. I said nothing and remained behind Logan. "My name is Charles Xavier, I am a professor here at this school." This time I heard that in my head. I looked up and he smiled again. _

_"It's ok, Kid. He won't hurt you." Logan said trying to get me from behind him. I moved slowly to his right to get a better view of the Professor. The professor started talking to Ororo and Logan about something and I tried not to listen. I looked around his office and saw a lot of books. _

_"Ororo why don't you take her down to medical and get her cleaned up and then put food in her stomach." The professor said. Ororo nodded and headed for me._

_"No!" I ran and hid behind Logan's legs again. Ororo stood back, and the professor nodded and said, "Logan she seems to like you, why don't you take her down instead. Is that ok, Christina?" He asked me. I nodded into Logan's legs. Logan smiled a picked me up again. We walked for a while when we reached a big room that look very scary. There stood a man in the corner holding a big pair of scissors. _

_"Hey, get me a pair of clothes for the kid." Logan told the man. He jumped and nodded and went his way. Logan set me down in front of two big glass doors, "Look kid, I'm not going to help you bath, so walk in there and get clean got it. I'll put the clothes right there for you to change into when you get out. Then we can go eat ok?" He said. I nodded and walked inside. The bathroom was huge. I slowly got into the shower and turned on the faucet. I set the water to the temperature I liked and then undressed. When I finished I changed into the clothes that was presented to me. A t-shirt and sweater that said XSGY and sweat pants that had the same writing on the side. I walked out the room to see Logan sitting there talking with a young boy. _

_Logan looked up when he saw me. The boy turned and walked towards me, I stumbled backwards._

_He held out his hand, and said with an accent, "Name's Peter, don't wear it out." I looked at his hand and then to Logan. Logan ushered me to shake it. I slowly lifted my hand out to Peters and shook cautiously. He smiled and then said, "Logan said you two were going to grab lunch, can I come too?" I looked at Logan again hoping he'd answer. Logan nodded to the kid and walked over to me, he picked me up and carried me out the room. _

That was my first day with my new family. I loved it. I smiled to myself and got off my bed. I walked into my bathroom and brushed out my hair and brushed my teeth. When I walked back out my room, there sat Peter. We was sitting in the chair I used for reading, and looking through a magazine. He looked up and smiled at me. Sometimes Peter and I didn't really even talk to each other about anything, we just sat into each others company. I took my seat back on my bed and stretched.

Tony's P.O.V.

Well I called and talked to the schools Headmaster and he said he'd call, once he has told Christina. Well he finally called me a week later. She didn't want to meet with me right now, due to school and exam.

"Well at least she is hard working. That's good, she wants good grades." Steve said proudly.

"It's what only three months till school ends?" Natasha said after.

I'd have to wait to meet my sister. I know I've been acting like its nothing but a chore to meet her, bit on the inside I often think what is she like. Does she like to build things like I do? Is she good with computers? Do we have the same hair, or eyes? There were a lot of unknown variables and I was exhausting having to wait.

I had decided on having her come live with us at stark tower so I had Pepper design what her room would look like.

"Sir, Director Fury is waiting in the lobby, should I send him up?" JARVIS's voice ran through the room.

"Yep, go ahead. Ok everyone look alive ex-boss man is here."

A few minutes later, Fury walked in his one eye and all.

"What do we owe the pleasure, cyclops sir?" I said smiling brightly.

"I'm here to talk about your sister. She is dangerous Tony, and we want her confined."

"Confined? Like me, sir?" Asked Bruce.

"Yes, but were going to need a stronger holding cell. That girl is capable of things that shouldn't be possible."

"Well thanks for the visit, but I'm not boxing my sister up." He handed me a DVD.

"This happened three years ago, when she was only 14." I popped in the DVD.

There was a war going on. People, no wait mutants were fighting on both sides. Both sides were killing each other. There in the crowd stood Christina. She was fighting a rather big spiked guy. Once she defeated him she moved on and stopped when she saw a spear go through the heart of a boy who was lit on fire. Her eyes got wide, as she screamed no. She ran to him and cried. That's when it changed. Her body went stiff then the whole area shook, people looked over at her and she got up and screamed. People went to stop her and she destroyed anyone who came near her. Military men were ripped to pieces. Then the man who was hugging her I the photo walked up to her. His skin was ripping off, but healing at the same time. He had a needle in his hand, she was fighting and killing those around her. When he reached he he injected her with the needle, after a few moments the ground stopped moving, no one else was dying. The man picked her up slowly and carried her away, and other young boy picked up the boy she was crying over.

"She killed over 92 men, and 34 mutants. She is extremely dangerous Tony."

"When was this battle?" asked Rogers.

"This battle was fought between Humans and Mutants, there have been riots, of people trying to get mutants removed from public places, they had enough and a war broke out because of it."

"So what you're saying is a war broke out because humans didn't want to share. Oh that's nice" I said flatly. " I'm not locking here up, nor am I going to bring up what I just watched. So thanks anyways. The doors that way." I headed back for my office. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Well here is Chapter 1! I knowledge that war scene in the end was very similar to what Jean/phoenix did in the Last Stand, but I put Chrissy there instead.**

**This will be updated Twice a Month, hopefully more if I'm feeling very good and the words flows smoothly. **

**I apologize for any errors, I went back and read multiple times, but hey people miss stuff. **

**Please Review Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 my friends.

* * *

Chrissy's P.O.V.

It had been a few weeks since I found out about my half-brother, who is filthy rich might I add. I was in no way looking forward to spending my summer with him. This will be the first summer away from Logan, my first summer away from the school, and Scott, and my friends. What was I supposed to do there, sit and twiddle my thumbs. Each summer, hell even school days there were missions to be done. I was apart of the x-men, I fought bad guys just like my brother, but now I was to sit back and relax...with humans?

I looked up "my brothers" life, and by me I mean one of my fellow mutants that can control technology. He hacked into Stark tower and got me a ton of information. "My brother" had the entire Avenger crew living in Stark tower, with the exception of the God man. I was going to be living with humans, ew. Look, I'm not racist towards humans, but they are significantly inferior to my species and yet they look down upon us. I never agreed with the war against the humans, but we mutants deserve more than we are getting.

In Stark tower worked over 200 humans, I'd have to talk to them wouldn't I? "Ugh" I mentally screamed to myself. My friends here at school had found out about my new living arrangements, lets just say some were not happy. Particularly Q, we had beach plans for the summer, but due to my new home I wouldn't be going. He was rather pissed. Kitty was sad because she finally got her parents to say yes to letting her go.

As I looked around my room I finally noticed how many pictures I owned. My walls were caked in picture frames. The biggest ones were of my friends and I, and one of Logan and I. I had a big red frame above my dresser, in the picture I was probably around 13. I was wearing a light blue dress with white flowers in my hands, I was sitting on one of Logan's knees. He was kneading down and hugging me. I had a big bright smile on my face, I remember feeling truly happy. Logan was wearing his signature leather jacket, which I name Rhonda, don't ask, and worn faded jeans. All along my walls were pictures of my friends and I, most were group pictures, but others were just me and a single friend. I had tons of pictures. On my nightstand was a picture of Logan, Scott, Professor X and I. Logan was hugging me and to my side was Scott in his red shades and next to him was the Professor in his wheel-chair. That was my favorite family picture. Scott was like the older brother I never had, and of course Professor X was the grandpa in the picture. Next to that picture was a picture of Peter and I, we were seven years old at a school dance. Thinking back on it, the night was the start to most of my friendships.

_Everyone was running around wild like. Jean, a girl in the school was talking frantically to Professor Munroe. She was asking which shoes she should wear with her dress. I was so envious, the dance was open to everyone, but going with a date seemed like something a princess would get to do. I continued to walk down the hall and I saw other kids of all ages trying suits and dresses on. Even Dr. McCoy was rushing to get his suit fitted. According to Peter these dances were not held often and everyone liked to participate. A lot of kids parents sent them dress robes, others bought dresses and dress shirt from a near-by store. I, not having any money, didn't buy anything. I was really sad, and decided against going to the dance because I didn't have anything to wear. _

_When I got to my room I curled up into a ball on my bed. I was happy because the other students were excited to go to this dance. I wished I had a dress to wear to the dance. I hope people take pictures. _

_I glanced towards my door when I heard a knock. I quickly got up and answered it. It was Scott Summers, he was taking Jean to the dance. Scott played with me a lot when I first joined the school. He helped me with homework and everything, he even takes me on outings sometimes._

_"Hi Scott, what's up?" I asked smiling at him. He was holding a big rectangular black box, with a smaller black box on top of it. He smiles and walked into my room._

_"You always keep your room so clean, you do know that we won't kick you out even if you're a slob?" I giggled at his comment. He shook his head and sat on my bed. He put the boxes down on the space next to him. He pointed at the boxes and said, "these are for you." I looked at him with confusion. _

_"M-me?" I hesitated before extending my hand towards the boxes. He nodded and pushed them closer to me. I opened the smaller box first, inside were a pair of black dangling earrings, a silver necklace and a pair of black flats. I was definitely excited, but still very confused. I put the items to the side and opened the other black box. Inside that box was a pretty black dress. It had to big straps on the side and tied to the back. I held the widest smile on my face. Someone gave me a dress for the dance! I looked further into the box and found a card. _

_Dear Christina,_

_I hope you accept this gift, I asked Professor Munroe to pick everything out for you. Logan, Scott and I really wanted to get you this gift, we all are so proud of your adjustments and wanted you to know they have not gone unnoticed. _

_Have a wonderful time at the dance._

_See you there,_

_Charles Xavier._

_Logan._

_Scott Summers._

_I looked up to Scott with tears in my eyes. I jumped up and hugged Scott, sobbing, "Thank you(s)"._

_"Of course, only the best for my little sister. I'm serious Chrissy, I think of you as my little sister, so come talk to me about anything, ok?" I nodded and danced in place. _

_A few hours before the dance Jean stopped by and helped me into the dress, she also did my hair and put very little make-up on my face. I thanked her before she left to get ready. I sat patiently on my bed waiting for 7 O'clock to happen. To anyone who could have been spying on me I would have looked psychotic just sitting on my bed, smiling and waiting for the dance. _

_Finally at 6:55pm I headed for the main garden for the dance. Outside was magical, there were streamers and lights everywhere. Every few inches were lanterns hung along with the streamers. The garden had fake floors placed into the ground. There were a ton of tables and chairs outside for people to sit. Upfront was a DJ station where you could request songs. Along the sides were buffet stands, they had a massive amount of food placed on them. _

_I walked slowly onto the fake floors trying desperately not to trip. I saw Scott and Jean sitting at a table, Jean wore a bright pink dress with white heels while Scott wore a white suit with a pink tie and pink handkerchief. They were too cute. I noticed Professor Xavier rolling out onto the floor, he wore a rather dashing suit, black and white to the core. I sat a table nearest the front, so I could hear any speeches being made. Moments passed before I realized Peter sitting next to me. I gasped when I saw him._

_"Peter! When did you get here?" I questioned. I looked at him quickly, he like all the others looked very nice in a suit. Before he responded I added, "You look very handsome." I saw his cheeks redden._

_"Thanks, I got here a few seconds ago. Um, you look...pretty." I gave him a big smile and turned my attention back to the Professor. The Professor waited until a vast majority of people filled the room. _

_"Welcome everyone, today is a long overdue. You all have worked very hard, not only in your studies but with training your abilities. Eat, dance, and have a good night. You all deserve it." Everyone clapped as the Professor finished. _

_Peter and I walked over to a buffet stand and stuffed our plates with food. We were not eating healthy tonight. When we got to the table a few other kids I didn't really know sat with us, a girl called Kitty and a boy named Bobby. I had two classes with Bobby, but none with Kitty. Kitty and I got along pretty well, she told me about her tendency to fall through the floors. Bobby and Peter were talking about something when another boy joined our table. _

_"Hey, John" Bobby and Peter said at the same time. The boy nodded in response then he looked at me then at Kitty then back at me. _

_"Are you Chrissy? I'm John, but everyone calls me Pyro." Before I reached for his already extended hand the professors voice rung through my head. "It's ok" he said, and I extended my hand to Johns hand and shook it. Peter stared at me and smiled, but I sent a confused look his way. After an hour we were all talking with each other about classes and what we liked. John had the ability to manipulate fire, which is pretty cool._

_"Hey, Kid." A voice rung behind me. I immediately recognized it, Logan! I sprung out of my chair and jumped up to hug Logan, "Logan!" I cheered happily. He hugged me back and ruffed up my hair. I playfully swatted his hand away. He put me down on the ground and greeted everyone at my table. _

_"Thank you for the dress and accessories. When did you get back?" _

_"Not to long ago, miss me?" He smiled. I nodded my head eagerly. _

_"Welcome home, Logan." The Professor said rolling in our direction. _

_"Hello, Professor. Thanks for the dress." _

_"Absolutely welcome, my dear. Enjoying the party?" He asked everyone at my table, we all said 'yes'. Every few songs would be a slow dance song for people to dance too. _

_"Good Evening Professor Xavier, Logan. Hey guys." Jeans voice sounded coming up to us. We all waved as Professor X spoke, "ah Jean dear, looking wonderful as always. Mr. Summers you look nice too." _

_"Thank you, Professor." They both said at the same time. Scott walked over to me and crouched down to my level._

_"Just as I thought the dress suits you." I smiled and he continued, "Enjoying the dance." _

_"Yep, it's great!" _

_"Really, I haven't seen you on the dance floor yet?" I blushed and looked down._

_"Oh yeah, well I don't really no how to dance so, I've been eating instead." I gave a wide grin. He laughed and shook his head disappointed. "Well I guess we need to fix that. Let's go." He said pulling me with him now._

_"G-go where?" I asked nervously. _

_"There." He said pointing to the dance floor." After a few minutes a slow song started and Scott grabbed both my hands and we started swaying back and forth. Usually I'd be scared to touch someone with abilities so easily afraid to get their ability, but when I came here he was one of the first abilities I gained. He and the Professor immediately helped me control them. We didn't need me blowing anyone's faces off. Peter and a few others looked out for me. They always told me whether it was alright for me to touch someone or not. Unless they were a high level mutant I usually didn't take their abilities. _

_We didn't find out about those abilities until me day after I arrived here. When Logan and Ororo saved me they were both wearing gloves and padding so I didn't gain their abilities, but the next day I went to see Logan and high fives him, second later bone claws stretched out my hands. Yeah we both freaked out. _

_After my dance with Scott I walked over to Dr. McCoy who was sitting alone._

_"Hello, Dr. McCoy. Having fun?" I asked sitting in the chair next to him. He smiled down at me and nodded._

_"Indeed I am. Fascinating to watch, many of your fellow classmates are using their abilities at the party to make it more...eventful." One kid off to the side was making different shapes in the water. Once Dr. McCoy started talking about Mutant Gene Theories I left, no offense to him it was boring. I walked back to my table and saw only Peter. _

_"Where did everybody go?" I asked. He got out of his chair and stood next to me, "I don't know." He said. _

_"Hello children, why don't you two get together and I'll take a picture." Professor Karma said walking up to us. We both groaned in annoyance, Professor Karma taught French, she was always so...picky. "Come on get together!" Peter and I got close together and smiled, instead of taking the picture she came over and rearranged us. Peters arm found its way to my waist and my right arm found its way to his left arm holding it. "Perfect" she said. "Smile now," she beamed we both smiled awkwardly, once it was taken she left us. We split apart the moment she turned, then we laughed._

_"She is so weird." Peter said rubbing his head._

_I danced a few more times with Scott and Kitty and then went back to my table and waited for the dance to finish. Before the dance ended the DJ said, "last dance make it count." I smiled as I saw a bunch of the older student stride into the dance floor. _

_"Think you could spare a dance with me?" That was Logan's voice. There he stood, in his leather jacket and dress pants holding a hand out to me. I took his hand and walked to the dance floor with him. He lifted me up slightly and put my feet on top of his feet. It was so fun dancing with him, when it ended we both clapped. _

_On our way inside I pulled him with me towards Professor Karma. _

_"Excuse me, Professor Karma, could you take a picture of Logan and I?" I asked. She agreed and Logan knelt down next to me and smiled. When the picture was finished Logan walked me to my room. I went to my bathroom and changed and got ready for bed. When I finished I climbed into bed, Logan told me about his recent trip, when it was time for bed he tucked me in and kissed my head. I was so sleepy that I said, "Night Daddy." I never heard his response back. _

_The next morning I woke up and got ready for the day, on my way out the door sat a box. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was two framed photos, two thumb tacks, and a note. _

_Dear Christina,_

_Here are your own copies of the photos last night. _

_Enjoy,_

_Professor Karma. _

_The first photo was of Peter and I, behind that one was Logan and I. I put Peters photo on my nightstand next to the photo of Logan, Scott, Professor Xavier and I. I took one of the thumb tacks and hung the picture of Logan and I on the wall. When I finished I left my room I'm search of my new friends.~~_

I made my way towards the kitchen to have some breakfast. Other students were in common rooms watching tv, playing games, or studying. Exams were rounding the corner, man I really needed to study for Professor Frosts business class. I had all the other subjects down pat. My favorite class was biomedicine with Dr. McCoy, who I now just called Hank. I had Hank for three classes, Biomedicine, theoretical physics, and analytical chemistry. Most of my previous classes were taught by Hank, his classes were for advanced students, last year I became his intern for medical practices, also I'm advanced in genetics thanks to him. Other than those four classes Im also in advanced combat, anthropology, and I teach with Colossus, Beginners Combat.

This was my last year at Mutant High, next year I'd be teaching two science classes, and a combat course. Professor Xavier gave me the job offer when the term first started. I was thrilled, Kitty, Q and Colossus also got job offers here. Rouge was going to be a teacher for the younger kids, while Bobby teaches accounting. We all were very excited for our futures as teachers. Scott's excited too, he and Jean are expecting a baby any day now. He is ready to take a break and be a dad, I think he'll do great.

As I entered the kitchen, Logan and Professor Xavier sat at one of the tables.

"Morning Daddy, Morning Professor." They said nothing.

"Chrissy, it's your mother. She died four days ago, we got your invitation to her funeral this morning." The professor spoke softly.

"Ok, cool. You can toss it, I don't plan on going." I said pulling out a breakfast bar from one of the cabinets. I could feel their eyes on me. "What?" I asked turning towards them.

"I think you should go, not for her, but for you." The professor said.

"For me?"

"Closure, Kid. It's tomorrow afternoon." Dad said looking no where in particular. I didn't say anything, not a yes or a no, I simply walked out the room and headed for Q or Peter.

I made it across the first set of courts when I found Q playing a game of tennis with himself. That boy was weird. "Hey, end the game and come here!" I yelled tossing one of the tennis balls into the court. In a flash, there Q was standing in front of me. His hair pulled back into a tiny pony tail.

Tony's P.O.V.

So the old bat finally died, did she? Well this was a blessing to say the least. Pepper couldn't understand why I wasn't balling my eyes out over this woman's death. Honestly all she did was contribute contribute DNA to me and carry me for a few months till I was born, nothing really significant. None the less, Pepper, prepared a funeral to be held for her. Pepper also sent Christina an invitation, that was the only reason I was going to see my sister. To meet her, maybe even talk to her. She hadn't sent in her RSVP yet. Maybe she wasn't going to come, I couldn't blame her.

What I was excited for was Christina spending the summer here, hopefully she'll get used to me. Hey I'm a catch, I'm awesome.

Everyone, meaning the Avengers, insisted on coming to the funeral. Barton and Rogers both got themselves fitted this morning, Bruce insisted on wearing a suit he already owned, I too was going to wear one I owned. All the girls had there dresses prepared, at least that what I believe.

"Tony, are you ready to go?" Pepper asked coming into our bedroom.

"Yep, all ready. Everyone else?"

"Dressed and in cars waiting for us." I grabbed her hand and we headed for the funeral.

When we arrived I didn't see Christina at all, but a bunch of people I didn't know. Many men and women dressed in dresses and suits. So she had friends, shocking. Barton escorted Natasha inside, while Rogers walked in with Jane and Darcy, Bruce followed after, then Pepper and I entered. Still I didn't see Christina. The priest walked over to me and asked when I'd like to start, I said not yet, hoping Christina would show. After 20 minutes I told the priest could start. Right as the priest was about to talk, walked in a girl with red hair wearing a white dress with black heels, next to her were five guys all in suits. It was Christina and her friends. She sat in the back, four of them sat in the seats while, the man in the wheel-chair sat in the aisle.

"She came," I whispered to Pepper. She and everyone looked to the back, Pepper put her hand on my leg. After a half hour of the priest talking we all went to the burial sight. I didn't have time to catch Christina walking out the door. When we arrived, everyone gathered around and a few of her friends spoke. The priest then said, "Victoria is survived by her two children Tony and Christina. Let us hear a few words from them." No one moved, Pepper was pushing me towards the front, but it seem my sister beat me there.

She stood there silently for a moment, then spoke, "Hi, none of you know me and that's a good thing. My name is Christina Howlett, Howlett is my adoptive fathers last name. Victoria gave me up when I was six, I went to a private school, not far from here. I honestly came here today to be rid of her for once and for all, but now standing here I do have something to say: Thank You. Thank you for leaving me, I have a great life that I know you could never have given me. Thank you for giving me my family." With that she bowed and walked back to her friends. The man in the wheel-chair grabbed her hand and one of the others grabbed her other.

I walked up after her and all I said was, "Thank you all for coming, this would have meant a lot to Victoria." I smiled and walked back to Pepper. She gave me a small smile. After all that we went to another location for food and drinks. Yet again I missed talking to Christina.

When I walked in Rogers said, "There she is by the sandwiches." There she stood, shoving a plate full of food, it looked like she hadn't eaten in days. I was going to walk over to her when one of the guys she came with put his hand on her back.

"How ya doing, kid?"

"Fine, daddy. When can we leave? I came, I've had my closure, now I want my pj bottoms." She said shoving a sandwich into her mouth.

"Soon kid, soon."

"Ugh! Fine, but eat something. You standing here is making me uncomfortable."

She called him daddy, who the heck was this guy? She walked over to her other four companions and handed them the plate of food, she took another sandwich into her mouth.

"This is the lamest shindig ever!" Complained one of the guys.

"Q, shut up. This is a funeral, not a day at the carnival," said the tall beefy looking guy. The other guys just shook their heads.

Before I knew it I was surrounded by people giving me their condolences. Pepper stood by my side and thanked people with me. An hour and a half passed before people started clearing out. Christina stood in the back talking with the man in the wheel-chair. Finally once the people cleared out I walked back to talk to Christina. Sadly, Barton beat me to it.

"Christina, level five mutant, admitted to mutant school at six. Nice to meet you, Clint Barton."

"Right, nice to meet you. While I'm at it, nice to meet Natasha Romonova aka Black Widow, Steve Rogers aka Captain America, Bruce Banner aka the Hulk, Jane Foster aka physicist, Darcy Lewis aka Assistant to Foster, Pepper Pots, and of course our host Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Oh and aka my brother. You might want to get better protection for your computers. It's pathetic really. All your information open to whom ever can crack it. Pity the only one worth meeting is currently on his home planet, shame." We all stood there in complete silence. She turned towards the wheel-chair man, "Professor, I'll wait by the car. I have no further reason to be present."

She was walking away before I even got a chance to say hello. I grabbed her arm, "Christina wai-" I was cut off by her flipping me over and pinning me to the ground.

"Don't call me Christina!" She growled. Her beefy friend pulled her off me and out the door. It was silent yet again.

"That went better than I thought professor." said the guy in sunglasses.

"Yes, Quicksilver go outside with Chrissy and Peter," he then turned his attention towards me while the boy left, "my name is Charles Xavier, I am the headmaster at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters also known as Mutants as I'm sure you've heard. To my right is Logan, he has taken care of Chrissy, and to my left is Scott Summers. I'm sure you have many questions, I'd be glad to answer them."

"Yeah, just one: is it only me she hates?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"It is not you she hates, Mr. Stark. It is Victoria she hates, Victoria tortured Chrissy. She was in an awful state when Logan rescued her, it took a long time to make her comfortable. She never knew of your existence. Now she has a "father," he pointed to Logan, "a brother," he pointed to Scott, "it's not you. Her world is changing and she doesn't know how to fix it. Worry not Mr. Stark she will come to adjust soon."

"I'm guessing she isn't looking forward to moving in with me." Logan laughed at this then saw himself out the room.

"No, she isn't, but she doesn't have a choice. You can pick her up in four weeks from today. Her exam will be finished."

"I thought class didn't finish for six more weeks?" Natasha asked.

"Chrissy is in all advanced courses, school ends early for her." We talked for a few moments longer.

Chrissy's P.O.V.

That man was infuriating. Didn't have the balls to come and and talk to me himself so he sent his human lap dog? Then, then he had the audacity to call me 'Christina'?! I have t been call 'Christina' since I left my mothers house.

"Have you calmed down?" Peter asked me.

"Whatever, can we leave now?"

"Dude, you pinned him down! That was awesome! Best part of the day." Q came walking out the funeral place. Peter and I just shook our heads at him. I didn't even bother to listen to them anymore, instead I closed my eyes and leaned on Peter. Opening my mind to listen to those on the inside.

"That could have gone way better," thought .

"She hacked into Starks computer, she must be smart." Darcy thought.

"Kind of arrogant, but I'm glad she knew what I do." Jane thought. "I wonder if she has any thoughts on my work?"

"Mutants are strong, she could be a good sparing partner," Barton thought.

"She doesn't know me, hmph!" Natasha thought. I smirked at that.

"-eyes are beautiful. How is she related to Stark?" Thought the Captain. What? He thought I'm am beautiful?

"She is my sister! She should think I'm cool. I built my suit, I saved the world. I'm clearly missing something." Tony thought. "She hacked into JARVIS? She really is my sister, smart and clever."

"We're leaving soon. Get in the car, now." Logan said coming out of the funeral building.

After twenty minutes passed the professor and Scott came out. We all got in the car and left.

_"I told him to pick you up in four weeks. Right after your last exams. This could be a good experience for you." _The professor said in my mind. Right, a good experience is what I need.

* * *

**Ok chapter 2 complete. For those who don't know where the last name Howlett came from, that name comes from Logan's real last name. Logan's real name is James Howlett.**

**Well, enjoy. See you all soon. **

**Also since I'm writing about Marvel characters I must ask: Thoughts on Guardians of the Galaxy? If you have seen it of course. I for one LOVED IT!**

**Bye-bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Quick update: Chapters 1 & 2 have been edited by KingShadowOmega, who is writing a TMNT Fanfiction AND also my brother in real life. So go look him up if you are interested. I OWN NOTHING...SADLY :(**

* * *

Tony's P.O.V.

A few weeks have past since the funeral for my 'beloved' mother. All I have been receiving is food from people that knew her, they all thought I was to stressed to cook. Well they are correct, I am stressed, but I have chefs who cook for me.

Lately my only thoughts have been about my sister, who doesn't like me. She flipped me over and yelled at me, most females don't do that. She even had someone crack into JARVIS. That was also different for me. Soon she will move in here with the rest of us and frankly no one was really excited to have her come here. Natasha doesn't like that someone found her personal information, and Cap wasn't happy that violence was taken at the funeral. Pepper was unusually quiet about the whole situation, Jane was actually very excited to have Christi- Chrissy coming here. She was hoping Chrissy could help her with some project she was working on. Bruce didn't really have an opinion, Clint was probably the most excited. He wanted a strong sparring partner and mutants were on the strong scale.

Chrissy's room was already finished. I couldn't wait to see her expression, she'd love it. Darcy jumped at the chance to help me decorate it. Claiming she understood Chrissy's personality at the funeral. The walls had different designs on them, one wall had a giant red rose painted on it with vines going up and down the wall. She had a queen bed, that was held by a black border. All the furniture was black. She had lights dangling all across the ceiling. Darcy was positive Chrissy would love this room.

"Sir, a Mr. Summers is here to see you." JARVIS spoke. Summers, who is that? I went to the lobby to see the boy from the funeral talking to Bruce and Cap.

"Mr. Stark, nice to see you again." Summers spoke.

"Uh, yeah. What's your name again?" He was wearing those red shades again. It was rather cloudy outside I didn't see the purpose.

"Scott."

"Right, what can I so for you."

"This is for you. In a few days will be Chrissy's advanced combat test, most of the student body will be watching it. The professor assumed you may be interested in seeing it too. If you sign into this during the time period, you'll be able to see the test."

"Advanced Combat?"

"Chrissy is a very skilled fighter, advanced combat is for students that can provide safety to others out on the field. This is a test to see how far they've come. You'll like it, everyone at school places bets on which students and teachers will survive the longest."

"Teachers take the test too?" Cap asked.

"No, it's five teachers and other obstacles against five students." Scott responded and handed me the paper with the information on it.

Chrissy's P.O.V.

Apparently I was distant, very distant. One thing I knew about my abilities was that if I am stressed some abilities work without my knowledge. For example, the last few days my mind reading has been off the charts. I would read all the minds I came across. Peters thoughts were mainly about finals. It was kind of annoying, I couldn't really turn it off. Q all his thoughts were of video games, that boy didn't even need to study. My dad's thoughts upset me, his thoughts were of my soon to be new home this summer. All what if scenarios, 'What if they don't feed her?', 'What if they make her uncomfortable?', 'What if she gets hurt?'. I mean I get it he is worried, and I'm grateful, but I don't want him to worry.

I was almost officially packed and ready to leave, well physically not mentally. The professor assures me that my time with Tony will be a wonderful experience. He believes I'm being too hotheaded in my anger towards Tony. Which he isn't wrong, I'm not necessarily sure where the anger is coming from. I was really reluctant in the beginning until I talked to Hank yesterday.

_"Chrissy do you have a moment?" Hank asked quietly walking beside me. I nodded and let him continue. "I understand you are not very excited to be moving in with your brother. However, I would like you to start a project while you're away."_

_"What kind of project?" I asked getting intrigued._

_"Bruce Banner lives at stark tower, along with everyone else. Have you read about Dr. Banner?"_

_"Yes, he was a scientist who got struck with a large amount of gamma radiation and that turned him into a giant green beast."_

_"That's correct, but tell me wouldn't that much gamma radiation kill a person?"_

_"Most definitely, the only humans I can think of that could survive are humans that are actually mutants who's powers haven't shown." Hank gave me an open eyed stare with a giant smile. That's when it clicked, "You think Dr. Banner is a mutant?" I said smiling._

_"I do, actually it is your theory that got me thinking this way. When we were in class the other day you gave an explanation on gamma radiation and how different level would do different things to mutants and humans. Perhaps his abilities never came to light."_

_"Wow, this is certainly a possibility. However, there isn't a way to prove the theory, is there?"_

_"That is where you come in; you'll be living with him. If you could get some of his blood, or maybe even get him on board of this theory then maybe we can see if he was a mutant. Or maybe help him find a cure, or something."_

After that conversation I was very excited to go live with my brother. In fact, this entire summer is about to be an experiment. I would test Hanks theory about Bruce and hopefully it is true. It would definitely explain a lot about Dr. Banner. Not only that bit maybe I could find out why I was angry with Tony, maybe I could get along with him. I mean I doubt it, but I do love a good experiment.

I'd be leaving soon and all I planned on doing before that was studying for tests and spending time with my family. Q, Peter, Kitty and I were all sitting on the second floor study hall. Q wasn't actually studying, but helping Kitty with her class. I was currently flipping through flash cards testing myself.

After an hour of studying Q, Kitty, Peter and I went to my dad's class, Advanced Combat. We went down to the second sub-basement to the danger room. The danger room generates solid, realistic imagery by manipulating high resolution force fields and holograms. The room capacity is up to twenty people at a time. For the test it is 5 on 5. The teacher against the students, Q, Kitty, Peter, and Bobby were in my group. Our opponents were Logan, Scott, Ororo, Hank and Remy. Professor Xavier and Jean would write notes on our progress and everything. I knew I would pass the test, I know my partners strengths and weaknesses and they know mine. Not only that, but when you put us together we are pretty much indestructible.

Once we were all suited up we entered the danger room. Our suits came with a backpack, that had bandages, water and food. On the side stood Logan talking to Ororo and Remy. Remy was going to be a little of a challenge, his powers were unique. Remy had the ability to take potential energy stored in an object and convert it to colored kinetic energy. The kinetic energy also gives him superhuman physical abilities. He can also deflect my ability to read his mind, the scary part about his ability is his hypnotic charm, it allows him to take influence over sentient beings, making them believe what he says. He used it on me once, saving a lot of people, but now that I know about it, it is useless. Other than that Remy's physical appearance is nice too. Remy has long brown hair and he is rather tall, not only that he also happens to be quite the ladies man. He is only a few years older than I am, he joined out school a few years ago because of Logan.

"Hello students. Today is your last Advanced Combat course as students here, well everyone except you Kitty." Professor Xavier's voice rang over the intercom from the communications room. We all looked at Kitty and gave her a soft smile. "Your goal is use what you have been taught against your teachers. Not only that, but there are five flags scattered in different places, your goal is to get them. Once a flag is obtained it cannot be taken from you. Fight past your teachers, fight past random obstacles. Work both together and individually. The bracelets on your bodies will allow us to watch your body signals, such as heart rate, blood pressure, and any thing else that will tell us it is time to pull you out. When the bracelet on you gives us that warning you will be withdrawn from the test. The time limit on this test is unlimited. This is the advanced course, all of you are here because you have either worked on the field or will be working on the field. Good luck my students, get ready!" He called off.

I fist bumped Q and Peter and looked ahead to the teachers. In the communications room you could see Professor Xavier and Jean! and half the student population. On the floor below us the number 16 glowed and then disappeared. The simulation was about to start. Levels 1-5 are for level one mutants. Level 16-20 are for level five mutants, which most of us are. Other students thought they needed to be strong to get through the levels, they are wrong. What you need is tactic, strength and speed are just features, brains and patience were mandatory. If you run head first into battle with something unfamiliar you'll most likely fail.

The room darkened and the teachers disappeared. The ground soon felt like dirt, the air changed to the smell of the out doors and smoke. Kitty had her knees bent ready to go down at any moment, Q was already on high alert. We all stood around observing our area, so far no one was insight. I learned from Logan that hearing was more important that seeing.

"Should we move forward?" Bobby asked. He looked at me for the answer, I nodded. Peter motioned his hands for Kitty and Q to take the left side, while he and Bobby took the right and I stayed in the middle. We stayed in a 'V' formation, not on top of each other but close enough that we could get to one another.

I walked cautiously, observing the area in front of me. Mud, a lot of mud, then I smelled it: fire. I was going to go towards it when I heard Kitty scream. I changed my direction and headed towards her. I could hear Peter and Bobby calling out behind me. Kitty was surrounded by Robots, most physical attacks were unless against her, however right now they were shooting lasers at her non stop that she could solidify her body without getting hurt.

Quicksilver was attacking the lasers, running and hitting the guns away from Kitty. I ran forward and attacked the robot right in front of Kitty, but was cut off by Scott.

"Sorry sis." He muttered before taking a swing, but it was a bad choice since I already anticipated it. I dodged and flipped him down, Bobby froze Scott around the face so I could go to Kitty. Off to the side Peter was busy fighting three robots alone. I pointed my hands towards the ground below the robot and gave a little battle cry. Within seconds I was manipulating the ground below and causing the ground to cave inward. That ability I 'copied' from a fellow student named Petra.

Peter was pounding a robot into the ground when Scott broke out of the ice and went for him.

"COLOSSUS!" I screamed trying to warn him. He turned to late Scott was going to get him, but Quicksilver jumped in front first and saved Peter. Kitty jumped on Scott's back and sank him into the ground. With a giggle she applauded herself. Once things were calm we decided to leave Scott and move forward. Once we were a safe distance I asked, "anyone hurt?" They all shook their heads. "Good. Let's keep going. Scott will get out of there eventually, stay alert."

Peter walked in front, fully armored. I watched him as he walked, his body was firm, ready for an attack, yet also ready defend the rest of us. During our last test he really stepped up and save Quicksilver. I wasn't sure what happened, but the test was cut short because Q was dying. When I saw them that day Peter had the most damage done to him, but Q, his chest was ripped open, his arms broken in almost every place. It was a frightening sight, Q thought he was ugly for months, then his personality healed and he was himself.

Bobby walked over to me and said, "Think you could scout above?" I shook my head and declined.

"To risky with Storm here. If I went up there I could almost count on being shot down. He nodded and scanned the area.

I looked ahead of us again and closed my eyes. Trying to focus on sound, then I heard it a growl. It could only be one of two animals. My dad or Hank, then I realized it was both. They both jumped out of trees, Logan heading for Kitty and Hank for Bobby. Hanks ferocious face set fright into a lot of people, sometimes even me. Bobby jumped out of the way, and Kitty sunk herself into the ground. My dad went for Quicksilver and Colossus, I stood and examined the area that's when I noticed the flag. It was directly above us, hanging on a branch.

"FLAG! DIRECTLY ABOVE!" I shouted alerting my partners. Kitty and Bobby nodded as Hank went to attack them. I jumped in front of them.

"Get the flag!" I ordered. I'd fight Hank, I always like a little teacher-student fight. Hank was also called Beast. His body was large like a great ape, and colored blue. His arms and legs all like hands could perform amazing tasks. His abilities gave him super strength, speed and agility. He was great at hand to hand combat.

He ran forward taking a swing, I leaned back dodging. He kept throwing punches and I tried dodging, eventually I had to throw and attack. I opened my mind to see how my partners were doing. Quicksilver was too focused on the giant bugs that had surrounded him while Peter fought Logan. Kitty and Bobby were still working to get the flag. I jumped quickly into the air, I needed to weaken Hank and help Q. What hurts animals? Then it hit me, screaming. Sound vibrations hurt animals. I ran back from Hank and yelled ear plugs. Colossus and Q immediately crouched to the ground, while Bobby threw a barrier around him and Kitty. I opened my mouth and yelled so loud that Bobby's shield broke. Hank and Logan tried to cover their ears, but they were too slow. I ran forward kicking Hank threw a tree. I ran over to my dad and punched him to the ground. The bugs had gone limp. I grabbed Quicksilver and ran with him towards Bobby and Kitty. Peter had Kitty in his arms, and when we reached he launched her into the air. She grabbed the bright blue flag, we all cheered. First flag down, four to go. This was going to be a long test, I assumed we were already an hour or two into the test. Hank and Logan got up and ran into the darkness, we watched them go and then sat down.

I had a tear on my right sleeve, but now wound. 'I must have healed', I thought. I looked over at everyone else. Kitty had various cuts same as Bobby, but Q had the worst. His arm was turning a different color.

"Q, what happened? You're arm...it's turning black." I asked moving towards him.

"One of those bugs nicked me, man! Do you think I'm going to die?" He bellowed. I turned to Bobby, "can you freeze the infected area?" He nodded and put an ice band over the wound. "Cold" Q complained.

"Kitty want ice-aids too?" Bobby asked.

"No thanks. We got a flag, what now?" She asked. They all looked between Colossus and I.

"Now, we take a break. We all got our emergency packs right. Take some water or food if you need it. Don't think because one of us doesn't need it that you don't. This may be a test where we need to work together, but it is also an individual test. Take care of your bodies. Five more minutes then we leave." I said and Peter nodded.

I walked a little to the side thinking of what else could happen. I thought too soon, soon I smelled it. It was faint but it was there.

"Q, get up. Do you smell that?" I said pointing in the direction we came from. Q got up and went to go check it out, when he came back a second later he yelled, "POISON GAS". We all gather out packs and ran. Q slowed his pace to stay with us, Bobby tried to put up a wall but it wasn't working, the gas was catching up to us. We were gonna die, that is all I could think. How do we get out of this? It's a test, right? Then there must be a way out of the gas. We were running but the gas would catch up with us any second. We need to get the gas away...wait the source of the gas. It has to come from somewhere doesn't it? I stopped running.

"Bobby for a shell and put yourself and Kitty inside. Colossus suit up, Q, with us." They all looked at me. "Now!" I shouted. Bobby closed a nice shell around Kitty and himself. Peter formed into his metal self.

"What now, run Q run around and disperse the gas, make a path for Colossus and me. Were going to find the source, once we do you and I are going to push the gas back where it came from." He nodded, and Colossus agreed.

Q ran off and the gas started turning into a cyclone following Q. Peter and I ran forward and started looking for the source, we were running for quite sometime. Peter doesn't need to breathe, I can heal, Q was susceptible to the poison, but he was the only one who could do this. I could of used his ability, but I had to help find the source.

The gas was a golden color, and the trees that were enclosed by the gas were melting. We ran for a good portion, I kept my mind in Q's making sure he was ok.

"Up ahead!" Colossus called over to me. I looked for ward and there stood maybe 15 robots along with the giant bugs, we were surrounded. We needed to get rid of the gas.

"Go on ahead, I'll take care of this." I told Peter. He nodded and ran forward.

"Red, I have to move forward with Colossus, you gonna be ok?" Q shouted. I nodded and he left. The robots tried to follow, but I jumped up and started attacking them. I turned my arm into a sheet of metal cloning Colossus' ability on me. I ran my hand through one robots bodied and used its own weapon to take out the other robots. I jumped off one and started attacking the giant bugs, sadly that's when I screamed. A giant spider was approaching me, yes I am terrified of spiders. I quickly set fire to myself, making a fire barrier around me. As the bugs approached I set them on fire with me. I turned my body to full steel and started pounding everything around me. The giant spiders kept coming towards me. I felt my heart race pick up, this was not going well.

I was surrounded by spiders, every direction they came at me. I thought I was going to be taken out of this test, but then I had an idea, swimming. I pointed my hands to the ground and created a moat around me, then I summoned rain, sinking the spiders, before they were able to climb out I created a sheet of solid ice over the moat. I nodded and felt better, I ran off into the direction of Bobby and Kitty. When I got there they were still in the ice shell. I knocked on it and Bobby and Kitty came out.

"Poison gas gone?" asked Bobby who looked tired.

"I hope so, we have to wait till the boys get back."

"You left them?" Kitty looked astound.

"I was fighting robots and bugs, yes I left them. They should be back soon." I stated and pulled my water out of my pack. After another 15 minutes Peter came back carrying Q. Quicksilver's skin looked in terrible shape. The poison gas definitely took its toll on him.

"We got really lucky, we got the second flag. It was hanging by the vent where the gas came from." Peter said.

"We can't stay here. We've been here to long. Bobby, Kitty take shouting positions. Bobby in front, Kitty in the back. Peter carry Q on your back so I can patch him up while we walk."

As we walked I pulled out the bandages from my pack and started patching him up. He wasn't conscious right now, but hopefully he would awaken soon. I told Peter I finished on Q and went to trade places with Kitty. As we walked the ground changed, all of a sudden we were in a building with tiled floors. The floor had a new glowing number:17. We just went up a level, thugs were going to get interesting.

As we continued further inside the building Quicksilver woke up and we found the third flag. No interruptions. That was the first sign that something was being planned. I took note that we haven't seen Storm or Gambit yet.

"Man I'm starving!" Q hollered making an echo in the hallway. I glared at him, "yes Q, give away our position." He muttered an apology and I smiled. We took out a few cans of food that were in our bags. We spit the food and ate fast, then we continued forward. We took a few turns every so often, when Peter said, "the walls are changing."

"What?" All of us said in unison. He pointed behind us and the right turn we just took is gone. We were in a maze that changed.

"Great, this couldn't get any worse." Then the ground started to shake.

"You just had to say something." From behind us in the hall came giant boulders. They all looked at me and hit me in the arm. I clearly spoke too soon.

"Run!" I ordered and we all ran. The only one who had to run fast was Bobby, the spikes on the boulders would severely wound him. Kitty and I could phase through it, Peter could get hit by it and not be hurt, and Q could just run ahead of us.

We were all running quite fast, when the floor caved in below us.

"AHHHH" we all screamed. Bobby quickly pointed his arms to the ground and when we landed the floor was covered in a soft pile of snow.

"Everyone alr-" I was flung out of the way by Bobby who landed on top of me, to the side a giant boulder landed where I was sitting.

"Thanks." When we got up we saw the next flag. Kitty got excited and ran for it, but then I noticed the glowing red light.

"NO! Look out!" Kitty stepped too close and the bomb went off. Luckily nothing hurt her, or any of us. I ran towards her when a ray hit me in my arm. I started to bleed, there further in darkness stood cyclops. He ran forward and tried hitting me, out from the shadows came Hank and Logan with more robots. The robots had weapons in their hands other than guns. They had knives, blow torches, and chains. They wanted to capture one of us.

Bobby fought hand to hand with Scott, while Peter resumed his fight with Logan. Q and Kitty were fighting Hank, I went of the robots. I armed myself with Peters powers and went forward. I was being hit in all directions.

I flung myself into the robots, feeling my body grow weak. I looked around and I saw that we were all getting beaten. "Change it up!" I yelled. I went up against Logan now, Peter fought Hank, Kitty fought Scott and Bobby and Q fought the robots.

"I ain't gonna go easy on you because I love you," Logan said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way dad."

He lunged forward, claws coming down on me. I didn't try to dodge instead I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. I then picked him up with my mind and flew him backwards. When he tried to get up I turned my fist to ice and punched him down.

"You do get I heal right?" He asked getting to his feet. I nodded and then continued to fight. I was exhausting my powers by using so many abilities. I knew I had to get us away from them and soon.

"Bobby, Q give us cover, time to run. Forget the flag for now." The all nodded and Bobby started to produce snow and Quicksilver started running around to spread the snow. Once it was to hazy to see anything we all ran away. When we recovered out from the building, Kitty and Peter were missing.

"What do we do? Should we go back?" Quicksilver asked.

"No, we cant. They know the risks. They'll push forward, we have to move on too." Bobby looked upset, but understood I was right. As we continued the ground changed yet again, now the ground said: 18. We went up another level, things were going to get a lot harder now.

We continued further into our test, the fights were a lot more difficult now. We haven't seen Storm or Gambit yet, and I hope Kitty and Peter haven't run into them yet either. Every robot we faced now was stronger than the last ones we fought. We were chased by crazy looking animals with sharp teeth and claws. Spikes popped out of the ground and fell from the skies, giant birds attacked in every direction.

Bobby and I had many injuries because of the spikes. I used so many of my different abilities that my healing was slow. Q wasn't badly injured because he was fast enough to dodge. When we were out of harms way we took cover under trees and walked cautiously. Things were quiet, very quiet. I opened my mind and listen for any voices and I found some, Kitty and Peter were close. Soon we heard shuffling and I ran towards it.

"Peter?"

"Rini?" When I rounded one of the tree I saw them, they were in terrible shape. "What happened to you guys?" I asked looking at Kitty's bleeding arms.

"Gambit attacked us, we were caught in quicksand, well I was caught in quicksand and couldn't help Kitty." Bobby and Quicksilver helped attend to their wounds. After a long break we continued forward. That's when we were attacked, we were all spaced from each other, none of us could get to one another, that's when I noticed it.

On the ground around each of us were lines in the ground. Before I could scream barriers shot up around all of us. In front of Quicksilver dropped Scott, Kitty got Storm, Peter got Logan, Bobby got Beast and then Gambit dropped down in front of me.

"Hello doll, ya look good. Ya ready ta fight?" He said with a twist of tones. Before I could answer he threw four playing cards towards me. I ran and dodged to the right, they all explodes within seconds of each other. I stood up and ran from Gambit, I'm still trying to recharge my abilities. I looked over and Bobby wasn't doing so well with Beast.

"Ya should neva take ya eyes off ya opponent." Gambit said throwing his fist in my face. I went down to the ground and then roll to the opposite direction to escape. I got to my feet and charged full force at Gambit. Yet all he did was dodge and kick me down, every time I tried to get up he threw cards near my face and they exploded. I got up and armed myself full metal and then took the explosions head on. Gambit ran for me and I jumped into the sky and attacked him from the air. I used storms ability and started summoning lightening. My body felt very weak, I couldn't understand why. I used these many abilities on a daily basis. It must have been the gas that was making me tired. When the lightening flash it temporarily blinded Gambit and I took my chance to attack him. I went for his legs and took him down, I reached to separate the staff from his reach, but he charged it to me and shocked my entire body. I groaned as a burn mark was etched into my skin.

We started fighting each other hand to hand, but every so often he would thrust his staff towards me, I dodged it as best I could. It scraped me every so often and left tears in my skin. I was getting tired of fighting Gambit. I charged him setting fire to my right arm and punched him down to the ground, I urged the ground to wrap him into the ground. I thought he was going to to get back up but then the barrier blocking me in went down. I looked to my side and Kitty was finished, her bracelet went from yellow to red. Her time in the test was finished, I looked over to Bobby he too was finished. I looked over to see if Peter and Q were doing ok, they were and they weren't. My dad was covered in blood, but now wounds due to his healing factor, but his stamina was dropping. Peter's left arm looked broken from where I stood. Q was worse for wear, his whole body looked like it had been slashed in every direction. Scott's rays cut through Q like butter, quicksilver may be fast but being boxed in didn't give you a lot of places to run too. Their fights still continued, but soon after their barriers dropped. I didn't understand why, all four of them were still standing, then Peter dropped. I mean he literally fell forward and landed unconscious.

Soon a section in the danger room opened up and Kitty, Bobby, and Peter were escorted out of the test. I ran over to Q and by the time I got him up all out teachers were gone and a flag was left I the middle of all the barriers. Four flags completed. The test didn't end for Q and I, we still had one more flag to get.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! **

**I will be having this edited at some point, but for now this is what you get. Please review!**

**Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and I am terribly sorry. In all honesty I had no hope for this fanfiction, but then I got some reviews and some of my friends read it and that really brought up my spirits. So here is an update. Also school got in the way, but luckily for me Christmas break is almost upon us. That is what I love, a month long break! **

* * *

Chrissy's P.O.V.

With all our teammates gone Quicksilver and I were on high alert. We were prepared for any of the five teachers to jump us, or for all five of them to come at us at once. Quicksilver was badly hurt, wounds bleeding all over him. His bracelet was a shade of yellowish-red, soon enough he would be just red and the test would be over for him. Sadly, between out two packs we were out of supplies. Quicksilver was upset that he had survived the barrier fights, he wanted Peter to continue here, in fact we were surprised Peter wasn't here with us or here with me. I know that right now that Quicksilver is holding on for me.

I was in bad shape myself, my fight with Gambit was not an east fight, if anything it drained me to a point where I was afraid the test might end for me. I was healing slowly, I could tell because my bracelet went from deep yellow to bright yellow; I'd be back to green soon enough.

Tony's P.O.V.

What kind of magic/ninja school was this? First all the students including my sister have to wear this ridiculous outfit for a test then they are forced to fight their teachers. This was like a epic video, minus my sister being a live player.

All of us sat in the big tv room watching Chrissy's test unfold, they were all doing great in the beginning, all of them looked up to my sister. Duh, we are natural born leaders! The robots the test had were pretty cool, I could probably make them more 21st century, they looked a little boring. The girl in her test, Kitty, had pretty cool abilities. I would love to walk through walls, no more time wasting time.

The two at her side were the guys from the funeral, Peter and Quicksilver, whose name is also Peter. Then the guy who can produce ice, Bobby, he must be pretty chill. These were the ones to protect my sister in a fight, well I better go down there and save her because these kids look like kids.

Chrissy ran forward to help Kitty against the robot, but was cut off by Scott, she flipped him down as he went to attack her.

"She really likes to flip people doesn't she?" said Bruce and we all nodded. Maybe it was a signature move for her? The rest of her group were keeping the robots at bay as she tried to assist Kitty. Then Chrissy did the strangest thing, she thrusted her hands toward the ground and yelled. Within second the ground began to break up and cave inwards. When the battle finished they continued onward.

Chrissy stopped walking and and then the ambush came, Logan and and giant blue guy went for Kitty and Bobby. They both dodged and continued to fight. Chrissy stood there examining the area, that's when she shouted, "FLAG! DIRECTLY ABOVE," and they all nodded. Chrissy stepped forward to fight the blue guy, he came charging at her and took a swing, Chrissy leaned back and dodged. She was fighting him for while and Kitty and Bobby were attempting to get the flag. Quicksilver was fighting these nasty looking bugs that appeared out of nowhere, and Peter was fighting Logan. Chrissy yelled, "ear plugs" and all her team mates dropped what they were doing and covered their ears. Chrissy let out a mind blowing scream.

They eventually grabbed the flag, but they ran into many obstacles.

"This is the strangest school I've seen. Are there other schools like this? School that release poison gas on their students?" Cap asked utterly confused.

"No, most school don't try and kill their students, most." Barton answered. Peter, Chrissy and Quicksilver were trying to get rid of the gas when giant bugs came and started attacking. Chrissy ordered them forward as she continued to fight the bugs, little did we know she was terrified of spiders, which were going straight for her. She ended up drowning the spiders, then freezing them in.

We spent hours watching those students fight, finally it was down to two students: Chrissy and Quicksilver. Bobby, Kitty and Colossus were all escorted out of the test because their bracelets signaled they were finished. The test wasn't complete for them, they still had one flag.

The room was silent none of us spoke, the fight that ensued between the teachers and students were to say the least: incredible.

"Do you think they'll get the last flag?" Darcy asked holding Janes hand. They all looked at me, I get it I'm a genius, but I haven't the slightest.

Chrissy's P.O.V

Q and I were in a bad position, no supplies, no energy and no idea where to look for the last flag. In all directions there was nothing, literally nothing, just empty space. Q walked slightly behind me and I walked forward. Q wasn't in the mood to talk, he was upset, he was beaten and he was hungry. We both were, but we knew we can't stop until we finish the test. We have four flags under our belts right now, we were doing great.

"You think they are awake yet?" Q says close to a whisper. I don't turn around, but I answer, "Maybe. Maybe they are cheering us on right now." He doesn't respond to that he just keeps his head down.

Along the way we pass a few instances where we thought we'd be attacked, turns out we were half right. Only more robots and giant bugs than our teachers. Q's bracelet was almost completely red, I knew he wouldn't make it much further. We continued walking when he stops. I turn around and say, "You okay Q?" He just looks at me exhausted and battered from head to toe.

"I don't think I'm going to make it much further. I can't heal like you can, I want to help you, but I'm so tired." He says not looking at me in the eye. I take both his shoulders into my hands, "it's ok if you can't continue. You've done amazing, you've done exceptional work."

"Ya might get ya wish, kid" Gambits voice rings thought my ears like a piercing alarm. I look behind Q and I, were surrounded. All our teachers along with robots and bug surrounded every inch of us.

Q stepped forward, I don't have a lot of energy, I can scout for the flag. If they are all here it means so is the flag." He was right. I nodded and said, "Go. I'll create an opening. You run, grab flag, and get us out." He put his hand on my shoulder and took off. Then everything moved towards me. All at once I was attacked, to me this was all happening in slow motion, I tried not to feel panic, but here I was attacking my teacher, fighting off robots and bugs,

I was cornered all at once by Hank and Scott both of then ushered to attack me, I quickly tried to sink myself into the ground, but couldn't because my ability to use other powers hadn't fully healed. I took the attacks head on. It hurt, badly but I couldn't stop the feeling I had to just defeat everyone. Then it came to me, like a map or a textbook. I could see the power, the ability I needed. I hadn't even remembered gaining this ability, but there it was, calling for me to use it. I had a back-up move it could definitely get me the power I need to hold all these people off. I'm not sure what it will do though, all I can feel is its energy, I've never tried this before, I don't know the consequences.

Logan and Storm chased after Quicksilver along with some of the robots. I can't help Quicksilver from where I am, I need to use the only power I have left.

I scramble to get myself out of the corner I had been shunned into. I close my eyes, I could feel and hear all of them coming for me. That's when I felt the power, I know it's a dangerous move, but I need to help Q. I released it, all of a sudden the room no longer moved, the power radiated off of me, ripping the robots and bugs in half, cutting my teachers in different places. After the power left my body I sunk to the ground and looked around. Blood a lot of it, mine and my teachers, luckily most of them dodged when I was releasing the energy. That's when the room returned to normal, we were back in the danger room. I couldn't keep my eyes open so I collapsed over. I could hear someone calling my name, also many people rushing in. Time to sleep, I thought to myself.

Scott's P.O.V

When Chrissy got out of the corner we put her in I was shocked, and impressed. Then I saw it, she was collecting power or something. When her eyes opened they were completely glazed white, she was no longer there. I yelled for Hank and Gambit to get down. She release some form of energy I'd never seen before. Gambit and I dropped down with minimal amounts of damage done to us, but Hank was too big to crouch fully down, his chest was impaled, blood was everywhere. I looked up to see Chrissy, she too was drenched in blood. Whatever move she did took as much damage as it did to all of us on her. Her bracelet was cracked in half.

"CHRISSY!" I yelled putting my hand to her neck. Her pulse was barely there. "CODE BLACK, SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!" I yelled. The room changed back to original state, rushing in came medics and Professor Xavier. Logan was carrying Quicksilver and tossed him to other students when he noticed Chrissy and joined me.

"She is barely breathing," Logan said with alarm. "What happened?! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" He roared. Professor Xavier moved us out of the way and Jean and Storm were placing Chrissy on a carrier, then they were rushing her to the infirmary. Other students grabbed Hank and Quicksilver, they too went to the infirmary. Logan, the Professor and I quickly followed suit and headed to Chrissy.

When we arrived at the infirmary Chrissy was stripped of her clothing and wired up to the machines, different Doctors that we've hired over the years were helping. She had open gashes all over her body, the heart rate monitor was barely moving. My greatest fear, and probably everyone's in the rooms was that she would flatline.

"Why isn't she healing?" Logan asked gripping the metal bar outside the two way mirror. "She always heals."

We waited for what seemed hours, soon most of the student body came and waited with us, not only that, but her brother and his people also showed up. Peter was going between Chrissy room and Quicksilver's room, he may not say it but he was breaking. When Tony first arrived all he did was yell and tell us to take her to a hospital. Hospitals can't help people like Chrissy, people like us.

Eventually the surgery on Hand and Quicksilver stopped and they were out of the danger zone. Chrissy's heart rate hadn't gone up yet, it was still slow and almost nonexistent. 'My sister is going to die' I thought.

'No she won't, she is stronger than that,' the professor spoke in my head. I shot him a smile, but it was fake I was losing hope.

Tony's P.O.V

When Chrissy released that surge of energy and her name was being yelled I bolted out. I had to get there, I had to save her. Everyone was on my feet following me, we headed for the mutant school. The school was huge when seen in person. When we were let in Bruce took front lead and I didn't hear what he said to the doctor but they let him in Chrissy's surgery room. Soon he was helping my sister.

All sorts of people were waiting for Chrissy to get out.

"What kind of test almost kills it students?" Cap was asking the Professor.

"The test is an aptitude test, to see how far they've come. Believe it or not anyone in the test is capable of passing. It's not meant to kill, but things do happen."

More time passed, still no word. The boy Quicksilver soon joined his friends in waiting. I heard Kitty tell him to go back and rest, but he ignored her. Cap sat down next to Logan and started talking I didn't really know about what.

"She'll be ok," spoke a little boy who just entered the room. We all stared at him, I heard all the mutants release a breath. Students started hugging and letting their tears fall down their faces. I was confused, really confused. Pepper who sat beside me holding my hand also had a confused expression. It was Logan who spoke, "his name is Ben, he can foresee the future. Thanks kid." Ben nodded and took the open seat next to Scott.

"Ben is the newest addition to our school. Chrissy is sort of like his mom, well more like she tells him what to do and he listens. Surprisingly he only listens to her." Kitty said from behind Pepper and I.

"Why is that?" Pepper asked. I pretended not to listen.

"Chrissy saved him, much like Chrissy, he was in a terrible home. After that day he just sort of followed her around, doing as she did. Actually we all were quite horrified, two Chrissy's running around would be bad."

I looked at the little boy and he just stared at the two way mirror. A few moments later her heart rate started to rise, not like a normal pace, it skyrocketed. We could see the doctors faces shouting, I could see Bruce's serious face. Chrissy was injected with three needles, whatever was in them calmed her heart rate.

Within a half hour Bruce and Jean came out, Jean spoke, "She'll be fine, she'll be fine." She said choking on her words. Scott pulled her into a hug, then Logan did something that I could almost call shocking, he shook Bruce's hand. Bruce nodded then walked over to us, "she is a fighter," he said. Peter and quicksilver didn't wait for permission they ran to Chrissy's bedside.

Pepper giggles and I look at her skeptically.

"You should go in there and maybe you should breathe." She said with a soft smile. Breathe? What is she talking about, then I felt it I exhaled, I hadn't even realized I'd been holding my breath. I shook my head in disbelief and then walked up to Logan.

"Can we go in." I asked not looking at him entirely. He looks at me, grunts and then nods. So yes, wonderful. I go in and both the boys are holding her hands, it was almost cute.

"Sorry" Quicksilver says to me. I blink not really sure how to respond. "I, I didn't protect her."

"Stop" Peters strong voice says. It stays silent for a while, until Peter says to me, "Will give you two a minute." I watch as they both leave and then I hear, "Great, you're here. I clearly died and went to hell." I stare down at my sister. She. Just. Spoke. And she thinks she is in hell.

Chrissy's P.O.V.

I could feel warmth on my hands, my body felt sore, which was a strange feeling. I wasn't used to that tingling or pain sensations. I could hear mumbling, maybe I didn't die, this was good. Then the warmth left my hands and a shot of sadness ran through my mind. I willed my eyes to open and then I realized I was alive, but my real brother happened to be here. "Great you're here. I clearly died and went to hell." I said sounding overly dramatic. He stared at me and then a smile erupted on his face, my initial face of shock ran through. He was happy, happy about seeing me.

"You're okay?" He said, it was a question.

"Clearly, I'm talking aren't I?" I say then I quickly change the conversation, "The flag! Did we get it?" Why I asked him I'll never know, he hasn't a clue about the test.

"Of course you wake up and all you care about is the test," says Jean walking in with Dr. Banner. My dad and friends follow in behind them, smiles on their faces.

"So what happened? Did Quicksilver get it? Man I thought I was a goner when I was stuck in that corner." They all looked at me confused. "What?" I said looking nervous.

"She doesn't remember." Professor Xavier spoke. Remember what? Now I was really curious.

"You unleashed some sort of energy and took out all the robots and insects, then you cut up Hank very badly. You were barely breathing when Scott got to you," my dad said rubbing his hand on my head. I did that? I don't remember that happening.

"You're bracelet was snapped in half when I got over to you. You really scared the shit out of me!" Scott said pulling me into a hug.

"Is Hank ok?" I asked. They all look sad, "Did I kill him..?"

"No" said Dr. Banner, "but he is still in critical condition. Once we were able to spike your healing factor you began heal yourself." I nodded and then saw two little eyes staring at me.

"Hey kiddo, you miss me?" Ben shook his head and then proceeded to climb on my bed.

"I knew you'd survive. I saw it."

"Did you? Well that's good. Did you finish your homework?" He gave me a slight smile and then ran off.

"But to answer your question I did get the flag, but your power surge hit me too." I looked at Q full of concern. Was he alright?! He walked over, laughed and then patted me on the shoulder. Yeah he was alright.

Everyone told me that they were worried I wouldn't make it, honestly these people have no faith. After everyone left it was still Tony and I. Time to work my plan.

"I guess when I'm released I'll be heading back with you, huh?" I said looking at my hands.

"Yep, you'll have to pack." He went quiet for a while then he spoke, "I have a proposition for you." Now I was curious, so I nodded.

"If you come with me and not be completely upset you can bring the kid Ben with you. I hear he only listens to you so it only seem right. And if you both have a blast well have a big blowout party at the end of the summer with all your friends. Sound good?" Did he just offer to bring a second mutant into his home? Did he just offer to throw me a party? I nod not entirely sure of what else to do.

"Good, well I hear dinner is coming up so I'll come see you afterwards." After Tony left it was quiet and a little lonely. I tried to remember the events on the power surge but I couldn't. I don't remember anything, it was very angering.

"Hey, I brought you some food," a voice sounded from my door. It was the Captain, "Mr. Rogers, I didn't see you earlier I assumed you weren't present." I said keeping an even tone.

"No I was, but other were really concerned so I let them go in first." He walked over and set my food in front of me and pulled a chair up for himself. Before taking a seat he asked, "Do you mind if I eat with you?" I'm not going to lie, I felt my heart skip a best. I gestured for him to take a seat.

"We watched you all during the test, you were very strategic, it was impressive."

"So I've impressed you. Well then, my goal in life is complete. I can die happy." I said with a smile. I picked up my pasta and took a bite. He smiled and chuckled, yep he's cute.

"When you're better you should join me." He stated.

"Join you in what?" I asked.

"Training. I could use it, and you could use it in different areas. So we could help each other." He said with that dreamy smile. I pursed my lips together and then nodded, "you're on." After that he didn't say anything. He just sat there and ate his pasta, I was actually getting a bit bored?

"So what was it like to be frozen for, what was it, 70 years?" I asked hoping it wasn't a touchy question. He was silent for a few moments but he eventually spoke.

"I'm not really sure I can describe it. I don't really remember it. Actually I don't really know how I survived."

"Well the super soldier serum used on your body acted to preserve you while frozen, turning you into a state of suspended animation or cryogenic freezing." I stated. He stared at me and smiled. "What?" I asked.

"That's how the doctors explained it to me too. I guess I don't really understand all the science stuff. Those are Tony and Bruce's territories."

"Not everyone needs to understand science, otherwise we'd be able to fix all genetic defects or in my case mutations or at least fix them faster."

"People are trying to cure mutants?"

"Yea a few years ago they came up with a anti-mutagenic cure that takes mutants' powers away, making them human. It only worked temporarily. Rogue took the cure, let me tell you it was great for a while, but deadly when it suddenly came back. But soon someone else will make another cure." I said a little harshly.

"Would you have taken it?" I didn't answer right away.

"If it had came out when I was younger, yes I would have. I would have loved to not be looked at like a monster, but in all honesty I like being a monster. I like being feared. It keeps people away, which sometimes is a blessing. However, now, I wouldn't take it. I like being able to do what I can do. I used to be ashamed of myself, but this is who I am."

"I'm glad you didn't take it because you are who you are. Your powers don't define you, your actions do. Well that's what I'm told anyways." He sounded so sincere I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha! You would say that wouldn't you. You chose to become a mutant, so I guess you're apart of our culture."

"You think I'm a mutant?" He asked not sounding offended.

"Yep, you became stronger, faster, and heal better than most humans. That captain includes you into our race, not the human race. Don't worry you'll get used to being one of us. We have the best parties."

"Don't tell your brother that, he'll make the parties a competition." We both laughed. We exchanged a few more words until he said it was too late for him to be keeping a lady up at such late hours. He was so old in his old ways. He said goodnight and then parted ways with me. I got up and got ready for bed, sleeping in the infirmary was different from sleeping in my room, but in a way it was almost peaceful.

The next day~~~~

I got up early around 5:45 am and ventured towards the kitchens, but not before returning to my room and showering. Today I wore a white v-neck with black shorts and heels. I had my hair down with a single hair pin keeping my side bang out of my face. When I got into the kitchen I saw that Steve was sitting drinking a coffee with Peter. Steve wore a tight white shirt with blue jeans, and Peter wore a red and black flannel with torn up jeans, his bandages still showing.

"Good morning Captain Rogers, Peter." I said walking towards them. They both looked up at me.

"Good morning Christina." Steve said. I was about to correct him when Peter greeted me good morning.

" I guess I should bring breakfast down to Dr. Banner." Peter said taking the omelet off the stove.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"After he finished helping you he insisted he look of Hanks recovery. I'll be back." Peter said walking away. I take Peters place at the little table against the windows.

"Can I make you breakfast, Christina?" There was that name again.

"I can do it."

"Nonsense you're still recovering. Let me." He said getting up and going to the stove.

"I'm afraid all I know how to make are omelets. Is that ok?" I nodded and then added, "Chrissy. Or Rini."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Chrissy or Rini, Christina makes me sound like I'm in trouble."

"Steve, if I call you that then you call me Steve."

"Deal" I said resting my head on my knees.

"Anything you want in your omelet?"

"Peppers, and hot peppers, and a ton of cheese please." He gave me a 'yuk' face but complied.

"I'm guessing you like peppers?" He asked.

"Yep, I like it hot." I said without even thinking it. Damn! I hope he doesn't take that out of context. After a few minutes he placed the omelet in front of me. I gave him my thanks and then dug in, I'm not going to lie this omelet was the best omelet I've ever had, like better than my dads. And my dad was bitching at making omelets.

"This is soooooooo good!" I said moaning. Steve laughed and sat back down next to me. There is a moment of pause before he speaks, "So what are your plans for the day?"

"Well, I assume I need to pack, then I'm going to talk to the professor about Ben."

"Who is Ben?"

"Ben is a little boy here. The other students say he is my son since he only listens to me. Tony said I could bring him with me now I just need to see if it's ok with the Professor."

"What about his parents?"

"They are no longer on the picture. They aren't dead, but they are never going to see Ben again."

"Why not?"

"When I located Ben, I found him locked in a tiny little freezer in the basement, and unlike your body he wasn't made to be frozen. With permission from the professor I erased Ben from their memories. Of course I asked Ben if that was ok."

"He agreed to it?"

"Yes, but if he changes his mind I can put them back, well as long as I'm not dead." I joke.

He gives me a half smile, I think he was bothered by this.

"If you need help packing let me know." I nod and then place my dish in the sink and then wave myself off.

When I get to the professor's office I see him sitting at his desk with dad.

"Morning!" I chime in.

"You're up early, kid" dad said.

"It happens."

"Good morning, Chrissy. What can I do for you?"

"Could I bring Ben with me, to Tony's for the summer? Tony has given me permission, but since he is your student I thought it best to ask first."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Are you leaving today?" His words made my dad uncomfortable, I could see it.

"I'm not sure, it may be tonight or tomorrow, depending when Tony wants to leave. I'm going to go pack and let Ben know." I turn around and take off for Ben.

Ben is sitting by himself in the farthest corner of the library when I find him. He is happily wearing a comic book t-shirt.

"Hey Kiddo!" I say hopping in the seat beside him.

"Hi, what's up?"

"You know you always ask me that question and I think you know what I'm about to ask." He gives me a sad smile sad nods.

"Yeah I know, but people look at me weird when I answer their questions ahead of time. Peter told me to just wait till they finish talking."

"Well that's good advice I guess, so want to come?"

"Yep, I packed my stuff last night. Will there be books to read at his house or should I rent some from the library?"

"I'm sure there will be books, but rent a few anyways." He nods and then runs off.

I head to my room and start to pack. An hour passes when a knock reaches my door.

"I really can't believe you're leaving. It feels like yesterday we were just fighting for our lives in a test." Q said leaning in my door way.

"Maybe I hit you harder than they say I did. We were in a test battle yesterday, silly. And yes, I am going. Ben's coming with me, so at least I won't be entirely alone."

"Eh, you'll never be alone. Any-who I can always come see you, be there in a matter of seconds actually." That's true, he could pop in anytime. That's a comforting thought actually.

Quicksilver left after a little while and I completed my packing. I have a total of seven bags. Four bags are just clothing of all types, the biggest bag is all my different shoes, and the last two are books, electronics, and make-up. All the other essentials I may need. Logan even gave me money, said he needed to take care of me. I think Logan is just upset that Tony can afford more and that makes dad feel insecure. Oh well, he knows I love him the most. I wonder how my departure will go?

* * *

**Terribly sorry about any mistakes in the story, I sort of rushed this. Anyway thank you for those who stuck with this story. I probably won't update soon because of school, but hopefully you'll all stay.**


End file.
